Heartfelt
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Because every song is, in itself, a love story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As many of you know, I am crazily in love with Tom Felton (the guy that plays Draco for those who didn't know) and his music. His new CD, "In Good Hands" is on itunes and I wanted to write a one-shot to each one of his new songs. So please read, review, and go listen/buy some of his music and support this young, talented artist. His words speak to the heart.**

**Sonny With A Chance and Tom Felton's music does not belong to me.**

**If You Could Be Anywhere**

**If I had a plane,  
then where would I fly to?  
If I had to use my brain for something else  
tell me what would I do?**

"Where will you go?" Sonny asked Chad Dylan Cooper nervously as he carefully folded a shirt and placed it neatly inside the suitcase.

"Anywhere," Chad shrugged, "I just want out of this place. I am so sick of playing the same, dumb character every day. People don't even know me as Chad, they know me as a character on some T.V show and…I hate it," his voice sounded weak, defeated, unlike him.

"Chad…"

"Sonny, this is something I have to do. Besides, I've been with Mackenzie Falls for over five years. I'm eighteen now, I have the whole world in front of me and I am not going to be tied down playing the same character on the same T.V drama for the rest of my life. It's too…"

"Monotonous?" Sonny suggested, handing him another shirt.

"That's it!" Chad pointed at her, "So you get my point here, right?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

"Sure, Chad," Sonny tried desperately to understand what he was trying to say, what he was trying to do. It was so unlike him to just pack up and leave everything. Mackenzie Falls was his show. What would he do without it?

"Thank you, Sonny. You're the only one."

And I if I had a strange conversation with a lady in a waiting room about leaving all this doom and gloom…

**If you could be anywhere  
where would you be?  
If you could be anywhere  
would you be there with me?**

"So this is real?" Sonny asked as she followed Chad towards the Plaza where his taxi was waiting, "You are _really_ going to do this?"

"Of course," Chad replied, snapping at the driver to put his bag in the trunk, "I have to. Think about the possibilities, Sonny. If you could be anywhere, where would you be?"

"I don't know," Sonny hadn't really thought about it before. She had always wanted to get a flat in New York City but she would never get the courage to just pack up, leave everything behind, and go.

"Yes you do," Chad prodded, "Everyone has a place they want to go, a place where they dream of being. Where's yours, Sonny Munroe?" His voice was challenging and she couldn't decline.

"New York," Sonny admitted, "I've…I've always wanted to get an apartment there. I'd live on the top floor and have a roof terrace. I would sit up there with my laptop and work on my writing."

"Told you so," Chad smirked, "Everyone has a dream, everyone has a place."

"If you could be anywhere," Sonny began, "Where would you be?"

"New York City," Chad answered without missing a beat.

"What?" Sonny's eyes widened in surprise.

"You heard me. New York City, Munroe."

**If I could be anywhere  
I'd be there. If I could be anywhere  
I'd be there with you, girl.**

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Why what?" Chad asked, flipping the driver a few bills as a tip.

"Why would you want to go to New York City?" Sonny repeated the question, "Of all the places – I mean, think about it, Chad! You could go to Madrid! Rome! Vince! Paris! You can afford to go anywhere in the world. Why would you pick New York City?"

"Because," Chad shrugged, "If I could be anywhere…oh God, this is going to sound _so_ lamely cliché!"

"Just tell me!" Sonny insisted.

"You aren't going to just suddenly grow a short attention span and forget I said anything, are you?" Chad asked.

Sonny shook her head, a broad smile spreading across her face.

"Fine," Chad punched the car door with frustration.

"Hey! Buddy!" Called the driver, clearly angered with Chad's impatient, frustrated action.

"Sorry," Chad grumbled, flexing his fist which was now starting to smart, "You want to know why New York, Munroe?"

"Yes," Sonny nodded.

"Alright. If I could be anywhere, I'd be there with…with you," Chad mumbled the last part. It was almost inaudible but the grin on Sonny's face revealed to him that she had heard him after all.

**Take my chances,  
Fake my glances,  
Wait those answers  
anywhere but…**

"Say something, please," Chad begged.

"I…I don't know what to say," Sonny stuttered.

"Say yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," Chad rolled his eyes impatiently, "You aren't _that_ dense, are you? Now, there's a plane leaving for New York in about an hour. That doesn't give you a whole lot of time but…"

"Wait – what? What's happening here?" Sonny asked.

"You, Munroe, are going to go get packed and meet me back here in about thirty minutes."

"Chad…"

"You want this, Sonny. I can see it. You want to escape too. We can escape, don't you see that, we can escape together and get the heck out of this plastic, spray-tanned state. We can just leave and never look back. What do you say, Sonny?"

**Take my chances,  
I'll fake my glances,  
Wait my answers,  
anywhere but here.**

"Chad, this isn't logical or reasonable!" Sonny objected, "I can't just pack up and leave my family behind."

"You did when you moved out here," Chad reminded her, "Besides, New York will be fun. Just you and me living our own lives. You could work on your writing and I could…well, I'll find something. With a face like this, how could I not?"

Sonny couldn't help but smile, "But Chad…"

"Say yes, Sonny. It's just one little word. Say it, Sonny. _Please_."

"Oh I really hate you right now," Sonny growled.

"Is that a yes?" Chad asked.

"You know, I am not on speaking terms with you for doing this right now, understand?"

"It'll be a long flight."

"I've gone a whole day without talking, Chad," Sonny smirked, "I can go six hours."

"Sure you can handle that?" Chad asked.

"Can_ you_?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"What are you still doing here?" Chad grinned.

"Wait for me," Sonny requested before hurrying off to get her things together.

"I always have," Chad leaned against the taxi, folded his arms against his chest and smirked, "I always will."

**Oh oh  
I'll do it anywhere but here  
Mmmm  
I'll do it anywhere but here**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Belong**

'**Cause we belong in two thousand and eight**

**The best year of my life without debate**

**Oh wait**

**And in an age while learning you.**

"Can you believe it's been a whole year?" Sonny asked as she looked up from her homework.

Chad Dylan Cooper was currently lounging across the couch of So Random's prop room. He rolled over on his side and looked at her as if she had just asked him the most profound question. He didn't really know what to say. Of course it didn't feel like it had already been a year. Where had the time gone anyways?

"No," Chad shook his head, "I can't. It seems like just yesterday, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Sonny put down her pencil, "Have you enjoyed it?"

"Enjoyed what?" Chad asked, unsure of what she was getting at.

"Have you enjoyed this past year?" Sonny prodded.

"Sonny," Chad smiled comfortingly at her, "It's been the best year of my life without any question."

Sonny mirrored his smile and turned her attention back to her text books.

**Who would have planned to fall in love in a caravan**

'**Cause we belong getting lost underneath an ancient star**

**And no one else was in that moment **

'**Cause that moment was ours.**

A year ago, Chad would never have expected that he would be sitting here in the So Random prop room. He would never have guessed that he would be there with Sonny Munroe – Munroe! – of all people. He would never have expected that he would be so crazily in love with her.

It seemed as if just yesterday they were hurling words at hate to each other. They still did that, only their words weren't quite as hurtful considering both knew neither really meant what they said. It seemed as if just yesterday Chad was sitting at the Mackenzie Falls lunch table, listening to Portlyn drone on and on about what a freak that new girl was.

He would never be caught dead actually spending time with her. But now things were different.

Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Daniella Munroe were in love, despite everything fighting against them a year ago and even to this day.

**And who would have planned **

**I'd be walking the land with you,**

**And who would have guessed **

**I fall asleep with your head upon my chest.**

Sonny nibbled on the end of her eraser. She could hardly believe that just a year ago, she and Chad couldn't stand to be in the same room together. Things had changed, for the better. She would never have guessed a year ago, screaming words of hate, texting messages of loathing, that she would actually be in love with Chad.

Sure, they had had their moments of kindness. She did, after all, turn to him first when she needed help like the time she needed him to be her fake-date and the time she needed to break up Marshal and her teacher. He was the first she ran to, even when James had broken her heart.

She had decided to get back together with James – don't ask her why, it just happened. And before she knew it, Chad was calling her and asking her to meet him at the Falls' lounge.

Sonny had gone, despite her better judgment. When she got there, Chad's glossy blue eyes were full of hurt and he grabbed her wrist and led her over to the leather couch.

"Chad?" Sonny has asked, "What's going on?"

"It's about…it's about James."

"Chad, if this is some stupid joke, I swear…"

"It's not a joke, Sonny," Chad's voice had been so soft, gentle as if breaking the news of a lost puppy to a young child, "Today…after filming…I had forgotten my phone in the dressing room. When I went back to get it…well…I saw James and…Portlyn…"

"Chad?" Sonny's brow had creased with confusion, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm telling you that…that I saw James and…and Portlyn making…out. I am so sorry, Sonny…"

"Liar," Sonny's voice was clipped, "Liar."

"Sonny…would I lie about this? As much as I don't like you, I wouldn't hurt you – not like this anyway. If I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't have told you this. I would have let you find out on your own. That would have been worse, right?"

"I don't know," Sonny put her head in her hands, "How could I have been so stupid!"

Chad had sat down next to her and put an arm across her shoulders, "You aren't stupid, Sonny. Well – at least not this time. He is the one who's stupid."

From that day on, Sonny and Chad had developed a sort of unspoken friendship – one not even they were able to comprehend or define.

'**Cause we belong in a song that I've written about you and I**

**At the best of times I've been falling in love**

**I run you a bath or two.**

They just seemed to fit together like cheese and macaroni, like cookies and milk, like PB and J, like Nico and Grady, like Miley and Hannah, like Lizzie and Gordo, like Shawn and Corey. What they had was something they couldn't define, something they could explain. But it was there and it was powerful. More powerful than all the forces fighting against them.

So one day, Chad figured that it would just make sense to ask her to be his girlfriend. After all, the tabloids had already given them the name "Channy" and their pictures were splattered all over the inkprints at the check-out counters of the supermarkets.

She had said no.

Sonny didn't know what compelled her to say no. Maybe it was fear, maybe it was her brain overpowering her heart. Either way, Chad was gravely disappointed. He had nodded and said that he understood, even though he really didn't.

"Thank you," Sonny had said, "It means a lot to me that you understand."

"Yeah well, don't think this means I'm giving up on you, Munroe. Chad Dylan Cooper does not accept no as an answer."

And he didn't.

For the next two weeks, dozens upon dozens of white roses were delivered to her dressing room, each one with his initials under the sender header.

Sonny finally gave in and had said yes. A yes that she would never regret.

**A/N: I didn't use the rest of the song because it was really long and fit more into Tom's relationship with his girlfriend than it did with Sonny and Chad. Hope you enjoyed this little addition! **


End file.
